Every Planet we reach is dead
by Timaelan
Summary: UA - Alors que le roi des Saïyens poursuit sans relâche sa soif de conquête au travers des galaxies, son armée compte parmi ses rangs une unité un peu particulière composée de parias qu'on envoie toujours en premières lignes. Jusqu'au jour où on lui assigne une mission étrange sous le commandement du Prince héritier.
1. Chapter 1

**_J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a très, très longtemps. Je l'ai redécouverte par hasard au détour d'un nettoyage de fichiers et elle m'a semblé valoir le partage. En tout cas, le scénario est assez éloigné du monde de l'anime et c'est à mon avis plutôt une histoire pour les curieux que pour les vrais fans. A vous de juger._**

 ** _Trois avertissements à son sujet:_**

 ** _1\. Elle se passe dans un univers complètement alternatif, les persos sont peut-être (sûrement?) un peu OOC._**

 ** _2\. L'ambiance et les thèmes abordés sont un peu sombres d'où le classement M._**

 ** _3\. Il n'y a pas de VegeBul! :)_**

* * *

 **EVERY PLANET WE REACH IS DEAD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -**

Le dernier mécanicien avait quitté le hangar et le silence était enfin retombé, à peine perturbé par le mugissement du vent qui s'engouffrait de temps à autres sous la tôle du toit. Au milieu de l'immense garage déserté, il ne restait que le vaisseau, dont l'ombre massive se projetait de manière inquiétante sur le sol bétonné.

Ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Un seul coup d'œil à l'engin n'aurait pas permis de dire les combats acharnés qu'il avait connus. L'aile éventrée, qui avait failli valoir la perte de tout l'équipage, avait été reconstituée scrupuleusement, et sauf quelques soudures suspectes, elle semblait presque d'origine. En réalité il n'y avait plus beaucoup de pièces d'origine sur ce rafiot qui était devenu, à l'instar de ses occupants, un patchwork de blessures mal recousues.

Debout devant la carlingue, les bras croisés, le capitaine Marron Juu le considérait avec un œil satisfait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Au fil du temps, ce vaillant amas de ferraille était devenu comme un membre de sa famille, un compagnon fidèle, _son_ compagnon même, puisqu' elle en était le maître. Il était même plus que probable qu'il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la mort. Elle s'approcha et scruta le métal poussiéreux attentivement, en plissant les yeux, jusqu'à y repérer l'inscription qui y était encore maladroitement gravée. _Every Planet we reach is dead._

Cette simple phrase l'emplissait tout à la fois d'une certaine fierté et d'une certaine tristesse. Elle avait été tailladée grossièrement dans le métal rebelle par Bra, un soir où elle avait un peu trop fêté une victoire durement remportée. Depuis ce jour, quelques années auparavant, ces quelques mots étaient devenus la devise incantatoire de son équipage et le nom du vaisseau. A chaque réparation, par superstition, chacun s'assurait que les mots tordus avaient échappé au chalumeau des mécanos zélés. Les quelques fois où ils avaient été effacés, quelqu'un les avait réécrits, sans consulter les autres, sans explication.

De toute façon leur vaisseau n'avait même été baptisé. Il était comme eux, il n'existait pas vraiment dans la hiérarchie de la très puissante et redoutée armée royale saïyenne. Il était une ombre sur le registre officiel de l'inventaire du matériel militaire, comme ses passagers sur la liste des troupes. Il ne comptait ni en perte ni en profit, et s'il disparaissait demain, personne ne s'en rendrait vraiment compte. Il était juste devenu l' _Every,_ et plus précisément, dans les capitaineries, _Every Freaks On Board._

Marron monta la rambarde jusqu'à la porte d'accès et pénétra dans l'habitacle. Elle actionna l'éclairage et resta stupéfaite par l'ordre et la propreté qui y régnait. D'habitude, les équipes de maintenance ne s'intéressaient jamais à l'espace de vie des soldats. C'était d'ailleurs complètement inutile car son équipage était totalement réfractaire aux règles draconiennes d'hygiène de vie de l'armée traditionnelle. Cet endroit redeviendrait vite le même bazar habituel, dès qu'ils auraient regagné leurs postes.

Marron haussa les épaules elle avait déjà remarqué les usages particuliers de ce port où ils avaient atterri en catastrophe du fait d'une avarie inattendue.

D'abord, le connard qui dirigeait la capitainerie l'avait convoquée très officiellement par téléphone pour un ordre de mission « _de la plus haute importance_ ». Marron avait été surprise par cet appel. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment _convoquée_ depuis bien longtemps. Quelle connerie. Elle avait répondu à la voix cassante et nasillarde du connard par quelques grognements et avait raccroché avant de se rendormir dans les draps crasseux de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle s'était prise quelque part dans les ruelles mal famées du port. Au réveil, quelques heures plus tard, elle avait simplement oublié.

Il ne l'avait pas lâchée si facilement et il avait rappelé avec insistance. Elle s'était contentée de couper son portable avant de sortir en quête de nourriture. Un des rares avantages quand on était personne dans la hiérarchie millimétrée du royaume, était qu'on se passait d'obéir trop strictement au règlement. C'était un moindre privilège comparé au sale boulot qu'on lui confiait et au nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait risqué sa vie et celle de ses compagnons pour la simple gloire du roi le plus puissant de sa galaxie.

Mais le chef de la capitainerie était de cette catégorie de connard obstiné et discipliné. Il lui avait envoyé un boy qui l'avait retrouvée dans une échoppe glauque où elle était en train de manger. Le gamin s'était planté nerveusement devant sa table.

\- Vous… Vous êtes le capitaine Juu ? avait-il bredouillé.

Elle l'avait dévisagé froidement. Il paraissait mort de trouille et elle avait été tentée de l'effrayer un peu plus pour qu'il dégage. Il arborait déjà un magnifique cocard et une cicatrice à peine refermée sur le front. Ce n'était pas un saïyen de toute évidence. Il devait avoir tout juste quinze ans, et nageait dans ses guenilles trop grandes pour son corps frêle. Elle avait continué son repas sans un mot.

Le gamin s'agitait, visiblement indécis sur la meilleure façon de procéder. Il avait demandé son identité mais en réalité, il avait déjà repéré sur la veste en toile râpée de la jeune femme, les misérables galons qui annonçaient son grade. Elle portait toujours sa veste en escale parce qu'elle annonçait son appartenance à l'armée saïyenne et lui épargnait des aventures contrariantes, surtout avec son physique atypique. Sans ce signe de reconnaissance, beaucoup la prenait pour une simple terrienne sans défense et ça générait invariablement des malentendus quand elle déambulait seule dans les bars.

\- Le commandant de capitainerie m'envoie vous chercher. Il dit que c'est important, insista le môme.

\- Dis-lui que je bouffe, grogna Marron, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

\- Mais…Il a dit que c'était… urgent, bégaya le boy sur un ton implorant.

Elle s'aperçut avec amusement qu'il était sur la défensive, prêt à détaler au moindre de ses mouvements brusques. Elle le fixa d'un œil noir, sans faire mine d'interrompre son repas. Il s'était reculé avec méfiance et embarras.

\- Je… Je vais lui dire que vous êtes en route.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa repartir en courant. Qui était ce connard de Commandant de capitainerie pour l'emmerder à ce point ? Un petit fonctionnaire qui n'avait jamais vu une goutte de sang de sa vie, certainement.

Mais son insistance avait piqué la curiosité de Marron malgré tout, et quand elle eut payé son repas, elle prit la direction du port d'un pas résigné. Son équipage attendait une affectation depuis bientôt un mois. C'était anormalement long. En général ils avaient tout juste une semaine entre deux missions. Et les permissions étaient très exceptionnelles. Ils étaient les chiens de chasse de Sa Majesté et sa Majesté chassait beaucoup.

Marron se laissa tomber sur son siège de capitaine avec un soupir. La salle de pilotage était totalement vide de toute vie et de tout bruit. Bientôt, ils reviendraient et tout recommencerait, une fois de plus. _Every Planet we reach is dead._

La tactique militaire du roi Végéta était assez sommaire. Raser ou soumettre. Une politique d'expansion qui semblait sans limite. Parfois, il y avait des guerres. Marron devait admettre qu'elle avait cessé de chercher du sens à tout ça. Elle et son équipage étaient devenus des machines à tuer. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus de réflexions. Quand une mission était terminée, ils recousaient leurs plaies et passaient à une autre sans s'attarder et sans émotion.

Tout ça était loin des enseignements de son père mais son père était lui-même si loin dans sa mémoire maintenant. Et Marron prenait bien soin de vivre au présent, consciente que son existence aurait été difficilement supportable autrement.

Elle sortit de son sac la liasse de paperasses que le commandant de capitainerie lui avait remise. Elle n'avait pas été très surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un petit saïyen tout gonflé de l'autorité ridicule et absolue qu'il détenait sur ce port merdique. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le saisir par le col pour le soulever de terre quand il s'était mis à lui aboyer dessus, en utilisant des mots menaçants comme « désertion » ou « mutinerie ». Elle s'était contentée d'abattre son poing sur son bureau qui s'était fissuré dans toute sa longueur et ça avait suffi à calmer la superbe de ce connard hurlant. Marron savait toujours faire preuve de sang-froid, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait été désignée capitaine de sa bande de fêlés.

 _Eden_. Marron leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se demandait qui avait eu l'idée d'affubler une planète d'un nom aussi ridiculement poétique. Quoiqu'il en soit, _Eden_ était leur destination. Elle repéra brièvement sa position sur la carte, avant de lire la fiche concernant ses caractéristiques essentielles. Elle fut étonnée de la pauvreté des informations. Les satellites avaient récolté quelques données scientifiques et on n'avait détecté aucune civilisation avancée. Marron chercha dans la liasse d'autres informations mais ne trouva rien. Elle balança négligemment les documents sur la table à côté d'elle et entreprit de sortir son matériel pour se rouler une cigarette assaisonnée.

L'équipage avait besoin d'action et, de ce point de vue, _Eden_ ne paraissait pas très prometteuse. La dernière mission remontait à un mois et elle les sentait nerveux. Déjà, _l'avarie_ qui les avait collés au sol sur cette planète pourrie était une grâce de Goten qui avait un peu forcé son entraînement. Marron avait été contrainte à plusieurs escales pour leur permettre à tous de prendre du bon temps à défaut d'action. Le résultat n'avait pas été des plus brillants et elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à sortir diplomatiquement Pan des prisons de l'un de ces ports d'escale, tandis qu'ils avaient dû littéralement s'enfuir d'un autre.

Finalement, en dernier ressort, elle avait décidé de faire cap sur Vegitasei. Que les Huiles là-bas se démerdent avec leurs rejetons turbulents. Et puis il y avait eu « l'avarie » et ils s'étaient arrêtés dans ce port misérable. Quand elle avait compris qu'une nouvelle affectation venait de tomber, elle avait eu l'espoir de les ramener au feu pour les calmer un peu. _Eden_.

Marron alluma sa cigarette conique avec un soupir de lassitude. Tandis qu'elle fumait rêveusement, l'écho métallique d'un pas qui montait à bord rompit le silence. Elle resta immobile, essayant de deviner lequel d'entre eux regagnait _déjà_ le vaisseau.

Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant arriver un inconnu du coin de l'œil. Elle se redressa sur son siège moelleux et se tourna vers lui avec un œil méfiant.

\- Capitaine Juu ? demanda-t-il sur un ton assuré.

Elle le jaugea ostensiblement avant de répondre. Un terrien, cheveux clairs, pas trop mal foutu, sûrement plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Inconnu de sa mémoire. Il portait un uniforme complet, très formel, comme elle n'en avait plus vu depuis très longtemps.

\- Vous êtes ? grogna-telle finalement avant de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Il plissa froidement les yeux d'une manière qui se voulait certainement sévère. Marron soutint son regard avec défi.

\- On ne vous a rien dit ? répliqua-t-il.

Marron eut un petit rire.

\- Je sais pas… J'ai vu un singe hurleur à la capitainerie mais… J'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il avait à dire.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, cette fois-ci franchement décontenancé par la nonchalance du capitaine, qui n'avait rien de vraiment militaire. Il croisa les bras calmement.

\- Je suis le Prince Trunks, annonça-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Marron de pencher la tête avec incrédulité. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et repéra l'insigne royal sur son plastron. Il avait effectivement des airs de famille avec Bra. Elle l'avait déjà croisé quand elle était enfant, mais évidemment il n'avait rien à voir avec son vague souvenir. Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous voulez voir votre sœur ? Elle n'est pas ici, marmonna simplement Marron.

Le Prince laissa ses yeux errer sur le poste de contrôle. Pour l'instant, il était impeccablement propre et rangé mais c'était surtout grâce aux employés de la maintenance. Marron comprenait maintenant leur zèle à travailler sur son rafiot. Elle comprenait aussi la nervosité du connard de la capitainerie. Elle eut un demi-sourire à l'idée que son Altesse croyait peut-être faire une inspection surprise alors que tout avait été arrangé avant son arrivée.

\- Je ne viens pas voir ma sœur, répondit-il distraitement en commençant à faire le tour du pont.

Il déambulait dans le poste de pilotage et examinait scrupuleusement les lieux, repérant les consoles de commandes, étudiant les systèmes de manœuvre sans un mot. Il alluma même un écran. Marron n'avait pas bougé, toujours vautrée sur son fauteuil, fumant avec désinvolture. Elle le surveillait avec méfiance malgré tout. S'il n'avait été un Prince de sang, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé poser la main sur _son_ équipement. Pour finir, il se retourna vers elle et s'adossa au fauteuil du pilote.

\- On m'avait prévenu que vous étiez… spéciale, reprit-il calmement.

Elle eut un demi-sourire. Il n'avait pas idée de ce dont il parlait.

\- On m'a quand même confié votre sœur, souligna-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Justement, c'est pas par hasard, répliqua-t-il sans humour.

Il marcha jusqu'à la table où Marron avait abandonné les documents de son ordre de mission. Il avança sa main pour les saisir. Sans réfléchir un instant, Marron abattit son poing sur la liasse de papier pour lui en interdire l'accès. Il fut surpris par son geste et leva les yeux sur elle. _Il veut pas que je lui montre ma culotte, non plus ?_ Marron retint ses mots _in extremis._

Mais l'étonnement dans les yeux du Prince se transformèrent rapidement en colère froide.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis venu faire ici, Capitaine Juu, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde

\- Aucune idée…

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas ajouter qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

\- Je prends le commandement de cette mission, lâcha-t-il calmement.

\- Quoi ? coassa-t-elle, vous prenez quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, elle s'était redressée et son ton avait perdu toute désinvolture. Il la défiait du regard avec une jubilation évidente.

\- Je prends le commandement de ce vaisseau et de cette unité. Vous serez mon second.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour être à sa hauteur. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

\- Je ne suis le second de personne, cracha-t-elle.

\- Il y a un début à tout, vous serez le mien, désormais.

Il détourna les yeux comme pour signifier que la discussion était close et entreprit de réunir les papiers sur la table.

\- Vous voulez aller sur cette planète pourrie ? Prenez un de vos escadrons habituels ! Pourquoi _mon_ vaisseau et _mon_ équipage ?

Trunks ne répondait pas, il égalisait la liasse avec application et semblait ne plus se préoccuper d'elle. Marron le scrutait avec haine. Elle écrasa nerveusement son mégot dans un cendrier propre sur la table.

\- Ils ne vous obéiront pas, reprit-elle sourdement.

\- Les soldats ? demanda Trunks distraitement.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des soldats justement… Ils ne vous écouteront pas, vous craquerez avant même qu'on ait quitté l'atmosphère.

Trunks se tourna à nouveau vers elle, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera, répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

Elle croisa les bras et eut un petit rire.

\- Vous avez l'air très mal renseigné. Ici, c'est pas Vegitasei. Y aura pas de courbettes, y aura pas d'Altesse. Aucun d'entre eux ne vous connait assez pour vous faire confiance et vous serez seul face à eux...

\- C'est vrai, ils ne me connaissent pas, moi. Mais vous, oui. C'est pour ça que vous serez mon second.

\- Mais va te faire foutre ! explosa Marron.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui arrivait, il avait plaqué son avant-bras en travers de sa gorge et l'avait collée au mur derrière le fauteuil. Marron avait été soulevée du sol dans le mouvement et l'un de ses poignets étaient coincé contre le mur par le coude de son assaillant. D'une seule main, en une fraction de seconde, il avait réussi à l'immobiliser. Elle n'avait ni perçu ni anticipé son attaque et la stupéfaction la figea autant que la prise qu'il lui faisait. Il appuya son radius contre sa gorge et elle ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam. Son souffle devint aussitôt pénible. Elle tenta de se dégager avec la seule main qu'elle avait encore de libre mais lui aussi avait une main libre et il saisit son bras facilement et fermement pour l'empêcher de s'en servir.

\- On arrête de jouer, siffla-t-il avec colère, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. D'abord et surtout, tu vas le faire parce que je suis le Prince de l'armée saïyenne et que tu en fais encore partie… ensuite et aussi, tu vas le faire parce que tu y as tout intérêt.

\- Sinon quoi ? siffla Marron avec insolence.

Trunks appuya un peu plus son bras sur sa carotide et elle eut un gémissement étouffée. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour respirer plus calmement.

\- Ecoute-moi, susurra Trunks, écoute-moi bien… Tu n'as peut-être plus grand-chose à perdre mais je sais ce que tu as à gagner…Je sais exactement à quoi rêve le capitaine Juu ces derniers temps…

Marron rouvrit les yeux en grand et le fixa avec étonnement et colère. Il lui souriait cyniquement, visiblement satisfait de sa réaction.

\- Allez, si je fais le compte, t'as bientôt trente ans et tu sillonnes la galaxie et part au feu depuis que tu en as dix-sept, susurra-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, ça en fait des années sur le champ de bataille… C'est fatigant, tout ça et je parierais que t'as un petit coup de barre, pas vrai ?

\- Conneries ! chuchota rageusement Marron qui manquait trop de souffle pour parler normalement.

\- Connerie ? T'aurais pas essayé d'acheter un misérable terrain sur une planète pourrie qui a malheureusement explosé lors d'un combat ? Et t'aurais pas failli crever aussi dans une certaine mission l'année dernière ?

Les paroles de Trunks glaçaient Marron plus sûrement que l'idée qu'il pouvait la tuer en une fraction de seconde. Elle l'écoutait subitement attentivement, choquée de s'apercevoir qu'il connaissait des détails de son existence que même son équipage ignorait. Elle avait toujours cru que les puissants de Végitasei se souvenaient à peine son existence. Elle découvrait en fait avec stupeur que sa vie était minutieusement observée. Trunks relâcha un peu la pression en sentant qu'elle ne résistait plus.

\- T'as été drôlement imprudente au cours de cette fameuse mission, pas vrai ? reprit-il

\- Je… J'ai fait mon boulot… Toutes nos missions sont dangereuses, où tu veux en venir ?

Il la lâcha soudainement et, d'un geste rapide, fourra sa main dans la poche de la veste de la jeune femme. Il en ressortit un flacon de pilules qu'il agita sous ses yeux.

\- Et ça ? C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle essaya de récupérer l'objet mais il le mit hors de sa portée.

\- C'est rien qui te regarde ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? protesta-t-elle d'une voix rageuse et enrouée en se frottant le cou.

Il se recula d'un pas sans lui rendre le flacon.

\- J'ai un deal pour toi. Tu m'obéis sur cette mission et ce sera la dernière, annonça-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. Il la scrutait calmement en retour et croisa les bras avec assurance, attendant sa réponse avec un demi-sourire qui trahissait sa confiance en lui.

\- Vous, les saïyens, vous êtes des vraies ordures, marmonna-t-elle avec défi.

\- Tu auras ce que tu voudras. Du fric, des terres… Ce que tu veux, je signerai moi-même, ajouta Trunks en élargissant son sourire, oh… Et la paix, bien sûr…

Marron était toujours adossée au mur et massait son cou endolori. Elle avait conscience qu'il aurait pu la tuer. Il était évidemment bien plus fort qu'elle, étant un hybride de saïyen. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était loin d'être le seul capable de la neutraliser et de la tuer en un instant et Marron savait aussi qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à en être capables dans l'univers. Et un jour, elle tomberait sur l'un d'eux au combat. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Et si tu reviens pas de la mission ? Qui tiendra ta parole ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si je reviens pas ?... T'en fais pas, si je reviens pas, tu reviendra pas non plus.

Elle releva la tête et pinça les lèvres.

\- Je t'aiderai en second, mais y'aura pas d'Altesse, y'aura pas d'uniforme, de garde à vous ou ce genre de conneries, c'est compris ?

Trunks eut un sourire carnassier.

\- T'inquiète pas, si j'avais envie de _ce genre de conneries_ comme tu dis, je serais resté sur Vegitasei. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu fasses respecter mes ordres et que tu m'aides à diriger cette bande de tarés.

Marron hocha la tête d'un air renfrogné. Il commença à s'éloigner vers la table sur laquelle les documents étaient demeurés.

\- Hep ! rappela-t-elle, le flacon !

Trunks baissa les yeux sur le flacon de pilules qui était resté dans sa main. Il hésita un instant, puis le lui balança d'un geste adroit. Elle le rattrapa en plein vol.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-il.

 _\- Connard_ siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 -**

 _Grratt, Grrraatt…_

Uub ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Il fixa un instant le plafond tendu de velours mité au-dessus de lui, puis referma les yeux.

 _Grrattt, Grrattt…_

Il se retourna et enfonça son nez dans la chevelure brune à côté de lui. Elle sentait bon, une sorte d'odeur musquée et fruitée délicieuse. Il passa inconsciemment sa main autour de sa taille. Ce port était un des plus pourris des environs mais son bordel valait son pesant. Les filles étaient à peu près jeunes et fraîches et elles connaissaient le boulot. Même la literie était acceptable. Il avait rechigné devant les prix, mais finalement il ne regrettait pas.

 _Grratt, grrraatt…_

Les persiennes mi-closes laissaient filtrer le soleil d'après-midi déjà. Ils n'étaient pas censés rentrer avant ce soir. Et encore, Uub n'était pas vraiment convaincu qu'il aurait envie de rentrer à la nuit tombée. Il était très tenté par une nuit supplémentaire ici. Sauf bien sûr, s'il y avait une nouvelle mission. Il soupira. Cette pensée lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il avait aussi envie de pisser.

Il se leva et marcha d'un pas automatique jusqu'à la cuvette dissimulée derrière une alcôve.

 _Uub !_

Son nom avait été chuchoté mais il avait reconnu la voix. Et la pointe de panique dans l'intonation. Et à cet instant très précis, un pressentiment d'un réalisme saisissant lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de nuit supplémentaire dans ce petit paradis. Tout en urinant il écarta un pan du rideau qui séparait l'alcôve du reste de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à la fille dans le lit. Elle lui tournait le dos mais était toujours immobile. Sa respiration régulière lui assura qu'elle dormait toujours.

 _Uub ! Putain !_

Il ajusta son boxer et fronça les sourcils, avant de se diriger à pas prudent vers la porte. Il trouva Goten debout sur le seuil, en train d'épier les environs, son équipement à la main.

\- Te presse pas, mon gars, grogna le visiteur avant de se laisser couler à l'intérieur.

\- Commence pas, Son, qu'est ce t'as encore foutu ?

Goten posa les yeux sur la fille qui dormait au milieu des draps. Elle faisait face à la fenêtre et leur tournait le dos. Sans la lâcher des yeux, Goten enfila précipitamment son pourpoint qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Faut qu'on se barre, murmura-t-il nerveusement.

\- Ben tiens, maugréa Uub en agrippant sa combinaison.

Goten harnacha sa ceinture hâtivement.

\- Grouille-toi, insista-t-il.

\- Tu fais chier… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je sais pas, bordel ! Je sais pas, mais ça pue, dépêche-toi !

Uub ne posa plus de question, trop inquiet des réponses. Il finit de remettre ses vêtements aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible. Pendant tout le temps, Goten continuait à surveiller la fille. Il rattrapa Uub par le bras tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Tu veux pas faire tamponner ta carte de fidélité non plus ? siffla Goten, on passe par la fenêtre.

\- Ça va la réveiller… A cause de la lumière, remarqua Uub en pointant les persiennes du doigts.

\- Oh ? Tu crois ?

Goten scruta la fille un instant avec hésitation. Avant même que son compagnon ait pu réagir il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et tira sur le corps endormi qui tressauta subitement. Le coup avait été silencieux, tout juste un bruit de ressort métallique.

\- Hey ! protesta Uub en retenant le poignet de son camarade une seconde trop tard.

\- Quoi ? Balle anesthésiante, cool !

Uub leva les yeux au ciel. Goten n'y prêta pas attention, il s'était déjà approché des persiennes pour évaluer l'endroit sur lequel donnait la fenêtre. C'était une rue peu fréquentée. Il releva aussitôt le store pour ouvrir le carreau et un flot de lumière aveuglante inonda la chambre.

\- Une idée où sont les filles ? demanda Goten.

\- Pas ensemble, en tout cas, maugréa Uub distraitement.

Goten fronça les sourcils légèrement et finit par hausser les épaules avant de sauter dans le vide sans une hésitation. Uub le suivit. Ils survolèrent le quartier et finirent par se poser un peu plus loin, sur une place animée où se tenait un marché. Quand ils atterrirent, les gens s'écartèrent d'eux instinctivement, repérant leur pourpoint qui marquait leur appartenance à l'armée.

\- J'ai faim, annonça Goten en laissant son regard vagabonder sur les stands autour d'eux.

Uub observa son ami qui s'avançait vers une échoppe de fritures en tout genre. Il se demandait avec une pointe d'angoisse ce qui avait encore bien pu se passer au bordel. Il redoutait de poser la question mais il devait le faire. Goten semblait déjà penser à autre chose, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe, Uub le savait.

\- Il y en a pour deux ! lui lança Goten en revenant vers lui avec un plat gigantesque enroulé dans du papier huilé.

Le jeune saïyen s'installa sur les marches d'un bâtiment un peu plus loin et appela Uub qui n'avait pas bougé. Uub le rejoignit docilement et s'installa à côté de lui pour commencer à manger.

\- Alors ? grogna le terrien.

\- Hn ?

Goten l'interrogea du regard pour marquer qu'il ne comprenait pas sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au bordel ? Une grosse ou une petite embrouille en vue ?

Goten finit de mâcher sa bouchée et sembla réfléchir avec ennui.

\- Une grosse, je dirai, répondit-il maussadement.

\- T'as pas encore…soupira son compagnon sans finir sa phrase.

\- Ecoute, je sais pas… Je me réveille et bon… Bref, cette fille-là, elle est canée, je sais pas comment…

\- Goten! coupa Uub avec exaspération.

Goten se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec embarras.

\- Le capitaine va gueuler, je sais… Mais… Me fais pas chier, Uub et c'est pas comme si je l'avais assassinée, tu vois. Je me souviens même pas comment c'est arrivé. On a baisé, je me suis endormi et après… voilà.

Uub se massait les paupières avec lassitude.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est pas moi, conclut Goten.

\- Ouais, une sorte de complot, c'est ça ? Ou une crise cardiaque, peut-être ? grinça Uub avec sarcasme.

Goten hocha la tête avec approbation.

\- Un suicide, qui sait ? proposa-il naïvement.

Uub le fixa un instant avec résignation. Il ressemblait tellement à son père par moment. Uub l'aimait bien dans le fond. C'était un excellent compagnon d'arme la plupart du temps. Dévoué et puissant. Et c'était un bon membre d'équipage. Ouvert, généreux, prêt à rendre service. La plupart du temps. La plupart du temps, Goten était le prototype du meilleur pote du monde. Mais, le reste du temps, Goten était un enfer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Uub le savait, mais s'il n'y avait eu l'amitié qu'il vouait à son père, il y aurait longtemps que le terrien aurait demandé une autre affectation, loin de lui.

\- J'espère qu'on va nous filer une nouvelle mission très vite, maugréa Uub en poursuivant son repas.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Goten avec une certaine lassitude.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence et furent interrompus par le bip de Uub. Il baissa les yeux sur l'appareil attaché à la ceinture et décrypta le message pensivement.

\- C'est le capitaine, tu vois : Vœu exaucé, annonça-t-il, faut qu'on ramène nos culs à l'Every.

Les yeux de Goten s'allumèrent aussitôt et il enfourna le restant de son plat d'un seul coup dans sa bouche. Uub ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter nerveusement l'agitation du marché autour d'eux. Il avait remarqué des patrouilleurs empressés qui étaient passés au pas de course et se dirigeaient peut-être déjà vers le Bordel. Le terrien redoutait qu'on leur mette la main dessus pour leur demander des explications sur l'état des filles qu'ils avaient laissées derrière eux. Il redoutait surtout les réactions de Goten et les complications inévitables que ça amènerait. Il s'était écoulé un mois entier depuis leur dernière mission et le comportement du demi-saïyen devenait de plus en plus difficile à canaliser.

Uub n'avait pas manqué de noter que tout le monde prenait garde de ne pas s'approcher d'eux malgré la cohue ambiante. Il prit conscience subitement de ce que ça les rendait particulièrement repérables. Il se leva anxieusement.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, grogna-t-il à Goten qui s'essuyait grossièrement la bouche.

Son compagnon hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Ils décollèrent en trombe et prirent la direction du port.

\- Tu diras rien au capitaine… Pour la fille ? demanda Goten tandis qu'ils volaient côte à côte.

Uub soupira. Marron serait furieuse, mais il devait lui dire et Uub avait conscience que le capitaine s'en prendrait certainement à lui en premier lieu, avant même d'en vouloir à Goten. Le terrien était la _nounou_ officiel du demi-saïyen, même si Goten était peut-être le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Uub était censé être toujours sur le qui-vive et vérifier chaque frémissement de l'aura de son compagnon pour anticiper toutes les catastrophes. Et cette nuit… Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de ce que Goten faisait.

Marron serait vraiment furieuse, mais il lui raconterait ce qui s'était passé. Il ne le ferait, ni par crainte de son autorité de capitaine, ni pour enfoncer Goten. Il lui dirait parce qu'elle était la seule qui arrivait toujours à les sortir du pétrin de manière assez miraculeuse. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, elle les avait toujours défendus, protégés et sortis de la merde. Elle était certainement la plus faible guerrière d'entre eux mais elle était aussi la plus maline et la plus expérimentée. Elle parlait un nombre incroyable de langues, connaissaient tout un tas de coutumes planétaires et surtout, elle avait un flair sidérant pour cerner les gens et les situations.

Uub savait qu'elle avait fréquenté une école militaire sur Vegitasei et il se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu s'en sortir au milieu de ces connards de saïyens. Il se demandait même comment une simple terrienne comme elle avait atterri sur Vegitasei. Il savait que Gokû et son père avaient été des amis très proches, et Uub avait bien remarqué qu'elle était plus puissante qu'une terrienne ordinaire, mais elle n'égalait de loin pas sa propre force. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant d'être placé sous son commandement, avec la mission de combattre aux côté de Goten, et il devait bien admettre que les débuts de leurs relations n'avaient pas été simples.

Uub avait été très réservé à son égard, méfiant même. Il n'avait eu pour sa part aucune formation militaire particulière et aucun sens de la hiérarchie. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment adhéré à l'idée d'être placé sous le « commandement » de quelqu'un, encore moins sous celui d'une gamine au potentiel de combat limité, et surtout avec une bombe à retardement comme Goten entre les pattes. En réalité, en réalisant que l'unité de combat n'était constituée que d'eux trois, Uub avait vite compris que le terme de commandement resterait très théorique et ça l'avait rassuré dans un sens.

Pour tout dire, à l'origine, avant que les filles ne les rejoignent, le rôle de Marron s'était limité à gérer toute l'intendance ennuyeuse de leurs missions. Certainement, c'était elle qui décidait où et quand ils attaquaient, mais Uub et elle avaient finalement des personnalités suffisamment proches pour que les décisions de Marron lui paraissent naturelle et sensée. Avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier son sang-froid et sa détermination. Marron ne paniquait jamais. Elle connaissait aussi Goten depuis qu'il était enfant et elle était capable d'anticiper parfaitement son fonctionnement, ce qui avait beaucoup aidé Uub au début.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant qu'ils écumaient les champs de bataille de Sa Majesté et un lien de confiance s'était instauré entre eux. Pour cette raison, Uub savait qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas lui cacher l'histoire du Bordel. Les deux soldats atterrirent sur le tarmac en même temps.

\- Tu lui diras rien ? répéta Goten sur un ton puéril.

\- Goten, tu sais que je vais lui dire… Tu sais que ça va faire des histoires et il faut qu'elle soit au courant ! Elle va gueuler mais elle va nous tirer de là si c'est nécessaire.

Goten baissa les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Uub lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je sais, soupira le terrien qui connaissait cette expression désabusée sur les traits de son compagnon, mais tu peux pas faire comme s'il n'était rien arrivé.

\- Des fois… J'aimerais pouvoir contrôler tout ça. Comme mon père ou mon frère, tu sais… maugréa Goten.

Uub lui pressa l'épaule et s'écarta pour prendre la direction du vaisseau. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que ça allait changer ? Que ça allait venir ? Que Goten pourrait un jour maîtriser son trop-plein d'énergie en lui ? C'était faux. Clairement. Ça n'arriverait jamais. Gokû avait tout essayé. Les savants de Vegitasei avaient tout essayé. La seule option était de transformer Goten en légume. En un mot. Lobotomie. Plus d'émotion, plus de compréhension. Un gentil légume, un gentil demi-saïyen.

Heureusement Sa Majesté, le roi de Végitasei, était assoiffée de conquête et de sang, et la meilleure place qu'on avait pu trouver à Goten dans ce monde était sur les champs de bataille. Là il pouvait, au choix, mourir ou dépenser son énergie dangereuse. Dans les deux cas, ça arrangeait tout le monde.

Uub entra d'un pas assuré dans le poste de pilotage.

\- Cap ! C'est moi ! Goten est avec moi, annonça-t-il.

La voix de Uub mourut en constatant que le siège de Marron était occupé par un type absorbé dans la lecture d'une masse de documents. Marron était adossée à une console un peu plus loin, les bras croisés et la mine maussade. Quand elle leva la tête, Uub perçut aussitôt la rage dans ses yeux.

Le type sur le siège reposa les papiers sur la table à côté de lui et se tourna vers le terrien. Ils se jaugèrent un instant.

\- Uub, c'est ça ? demanda l'étranger.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Uub à Marron, sans même daigner s'adresser à son interlocuteur.

 _\- Notre_ Prince, grogna Marron avec humeur en appuyant sur le mot "notre".

Trunks se leva lentement et sourit sans paraître relever l'hostilité que tous semblaient lui vouer.

\- Je prends le commandement de votre prochaine mission, annonça-t-il.

Uub le fixa avec des yeux incrédules. Il mit un certain temps à identifier l'insigne royal sur son uniforme, mais il reconnut immédiatement l'air de famille qu'il partageait avec Bra. Le soldat interrogea son capitaine du regard.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ? grogna le Terrien.

\- Quelle connerie ? demanda Goten qui arrivait à cet instant derrière Uub.

Il s'immobilisa en voyant Trunks.

\- Trunks ! Qu'est ce tu fous là ? Tu viens nous voir ? demanda Goten avec familiarité.

Trunks lui sourit amicalement. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs années. Trunks ne savait même plus dire quand ils s'étaient croisés la dernière fois. Etrangement, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'une certaine émotion devant son ami d'enfance. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir une telle joie en le rencontrant. Il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'adresser un sourire à Goten.

\- Il va prendre ma place pour la prochaine mission, expliqua à nouveau Marron d'un ton morose.

Goten fronça les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une mission particulière, répondit Trunks avec un air énigmatique.

Uub haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Il avait les saïyens en horreur. Le seul à qui il avait accepté de concéder sa confiance était Gokû, mais Gokû était spécial à plus d'un titre. Les autres… Les autres n'étaient aux yeux de Uub que des brutes. Et Trunks était leur Prince.

\- Particulière ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Goten avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant. Je vous expliquerai tout en vol. Est-ce que les filles vont finir par arriver ?

Il s'était tourné vers Marron pour poser la question. Marron examina ses mains avec nonchalance avant de répondre.

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna-t-elle avec désinvolture.

\- Je voudrais qu'on traîne pas trop et qu'on décolle, annonça Trunks patiemment, débrouille-toi pour qu'elles reviennent vite.

Marron plissa les yeux avec dédain et jeta un œil furtif à Uub. Trunks eut l'impression qu'elle lui envoyait un message codé. Il se tourna instinctivement vers le Terrien.

\- Tu sais où elles sont ? interrogea le Prince.

Uub haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

\- T'as qu'à les _faire_ revenir, Uub, remarqua Goten.

\- Les _faire_ revenir ? s'étonna Trunks.

\- Ouais, tu sais… Il est très fort… Il fait des trucs avec sa tête, expliqua Goten en tapotant son index contre sa tempe.

Trunks fixa Uub un instant avec perplexité. Le terrien fusillait Goten du regard.

\- C'est vrai ? Je croyais que c'était une légende, siffla Trunks avec une stupéfaction évidente.

Goten se tortilla en se mordant la lèvre, conscient subitement du malaise qui planait entre ses compagnons et son ami d'enfance. Il avait manifestement trop parlé.

 _\- Fais_ les revenir, alors, ordonna Trunks à Uub.

Le terrien serra les dents au point de faire saillir les muscles de sa mâchoire et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Prince avec défi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir à ses ordres. Trunks soutint son regard froidement. Il plissa les yeux et se tourna finalement vers Marron. Elle comprit parfaitement son geste mais ne s'empressa pas de lui porter secours. Elle savait que Trunks aurait pu coller Uub au mur, tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle en arrivant. Mais il n'obtiendrait rien de lui en faisant ça, tout comme, il n'aurait rien obtenu d'elle si il n'avait eu une proposition intéressante à lui soumettre. Trunks continuait à la fixer avec assurance et elle le détestait. Elle croisa ses bras et s'écarta de la console contre laquelle elle était appuyée.

\- Fais le Uub, soupira-t-elle.

Il cilla et l'observa avec méfiance.

\- T'es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête fermement. Il fouilla son regard pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Mais Marron avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, et Uub se souvint que lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de traîner trop longtemps dans ce port. Il obéit.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bra ouvrit les yeux brusquement en aspirant l'air goulûment, comme si elle avait oublié de respirer depuis un bon moment. Sa tête lui sembla aussitôt sur le point d'exploser. Elle voulut porter ses mains à ses tempes, dans un réflexe pour atténuer la pression à l'intérieur de son crâne, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle lâcha un gémissement à la fois de douleur et de frustration et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle referma les yeux et attendit patiemment que la souffrance s'apaise progressivement. Sa respiration restait saccadée et elle haletait légèrement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et focalisait entièrement son attention sur sa migraine foudroyante.

\- Uub, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents, enfoiré…

Elle expira pour essayer de réguler l'afflux d'air dans ses poumons. Tandis que la tension dans son corps paraissait revenir à la normale, elle entendit un bruit près d'elle, un léger frottement. Elle était allongée sur un sol dur et froid et réalisa que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Ce détail lui fit aussitôt rouvrir les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et visiblement crasseuse. Elle perçut une présence derrière elle et tenta de se retourner pour apercevoir l'intrus à ses côtés. Sa tentative fut accueillie par un coup brutal dans son dos qui lui arracha un cri de surprise et de douleur.

\- T'es réveillée ? grommela une voix, tant mieux.

Bra n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une main la saisit au col et la releva brusquement pour la remettre sur pied. Elle constata que son équilibre était très sommaire et vacilla d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- T'as fini de cuver ? reprit l'homme qui avait parlé, c'est très bien parce que le mec qui prend livraison va pas tarder.

\- Lâche-moi, connard, marmonna Bra en chancelant.

Il la rattrapa _in extremis_ alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'affaler sur le côté. La tête lui tournait et elle ressentit à nouveau une pression insupportable dans son crâne.

\- Uub, je vais te tuer, souffla-t-elle tandis que sa vision se brouillait.

Ses mains ligotées dans son dos rendait difficile la station debout. L'homme qui venait de l'empêcher de tomber la frappa tout d'un coup au visage avec une force inattendue. Elle gémit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle sentit la colère monter derrière la surprise et la douleur.

\- Faut que tu apprennes à parler que quand tu y es autorisée, grogna-t-il en attrapant à nouveau son bras pour éviter qu'elle ne bascule.

Elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Il était massif avec un visage anguleux et un air malveillant. Une barbe naissante semée de pointes blanches et sombres laissaient entrevoir qu'il devait avoir un certain âge. Ses mains étaient immenses. Bra n'avait aucun souvenir où elle avait pu le rencontrer. Elle le fusilla de ses yeux luisants.

\- Bordel, tu me frappes encore une fois… _Une seule fois_ , siffla-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

Il éclata de rire et la repoussa pour qu'elle s'assoie sur une chaise bancale dans un coin.

\- T'es une tigresse, ça se vend bien aussi. Il en faut pour tous les goûts et les tigresses ne vivent pas longtemps, commenta-t-il avec amusement.

Bra baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle était arrivée à cet endroit avec cet imbécile. Elle avait sûrement trop bu et… Ses yeux mi-clos focalisèrent sur son pantalon. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait décidé, _pour une fois_ , de sortir sans son uniforme. Marron n'était pas d'accord avec ça, elle était même franchement chiante sur la question, mais Bra avait planqué ses fringues dans son sac et elle avait désobéi. _Pour une fois_.

Son idée première, et qui s'était avérée complètement stupide, avait été de pouvoir draguer un mec à peu près normal qui ne soit pas un soldat lui-même, parce que, évidemment, quand on était identifiée comme un soldat de l'armée saïyenne, aucun mec normalement constitué ne s'approchait. Elle leva un regard sceptique vers la brute épaisse qui la retenait maintenant, les bras attachés, dans un cabanon pourri. Il était loin de la représentation qu'elle se faisait d'un mec normal, même si elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir jamais croisé beaucoup dans son existence.

\- C'est ça que t'espères ? Me vendre ? T'es vraiment débile, grommela t-elle en forçant sur ses liens.

\- Me force pas à te frapper encore, je voudrais pas abîmer la marchandise, coupa-t-il brutalement.

Elle brisa d'un seul coup les cordes solidement nouées sur ses poignets et observa avec contrariété les traces qu'elles avaient laissées sur ses avant-bras.

L'homme se figea en constatant la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était libérée et un doute s'alluma dans son esprit. Bra ne faisait plus attention à lui. Elle se frottait les yeux, consciente de ne pas être encore tout à fait remise de ses excès. Elle hésitait à se lever aussi, et doutait de pouvoir conserver tout à fait son équilibre.

\- Bon dieu, d'où tu viens, petite ? siffla l'homme.

\- T'as pas envie de savoir, crois-moi, marmonna Bra en pressant son visage contre ses paumes.

Elle se sentait franchement vaseuse. Trop bu. Comme souvent. Comme toujours. Elle releva la tête d'un coup et cligna des yeux pour tenter de reprendre sa contenance. L'homme en face d'elle continuait à la fixer avec indécision. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'affligea de constater que comme d'habitude, elle n'avait évidemment pas attiré l'attention d'un type intéressant, sans même parlé d'un top-model.

Elle avait un goût aigre dans la bouche et cracha péniblement sur le sol avant de se lever. Elle était nettement plus petite que son geôlier mais ne paraissait aucunement impressionnée. Elle contempla son pantalon moulant, en fait un des rares vêtements civils qu'elle possédait, supposé super-sexy, mais qui tenait à cet instant d'un rebut pour miséreux, tâché d'auréoles sombres à l'odeur douteuse.

Elle plissa le nez et vérifia son corsage. Tout avait l'air en place au moins. Elle l'ajusta avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Erk… Et je te demande pas si t'as vu mon sac et ma veste, hein ?maugréa-t-elle.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? balbutia-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

Bra avait trop mal au crâne pour chercher à en savoir plus ou même pour se mettre en colère contre lui. Elle s'avança d'un pas trainant vers la porte sans répondre, tout en se massant distraitement la tempe.

Cette fois-ci, il s'interposa et lui barra le passage en refermant ses doigts sur son bras.

\- T'as pas vraiment compris, ma poulette…

Il y eut un crac subit et lugubre. Avant même qu'il réalise ce qui se passait, Bra avait saisi la main qu'il avait posée sur elle et elle avait serré si fort en lui tordant le poignet qu'il eut l'impression que tous ses os avaient explosé en même temps. La surprise l'emporta sur la douleur un instant, puis il constata l'angle anormal formé entre sa main et son poignet et se mit à hurler subitement en s'écartant d'elle vivement. Il se tenait l'avant-bras de sa main valide et lui jetait des coups d'œil horrifiés pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle haussa un sourcil avec un sourire narquois.

\- Cot, cot… minauda-t-elle en imitant la poule avant de sortir.

A l'extérieur, elle se retrouva dans une ruelle minable et encombrée d'une faune peu recommandable. Des mendiants, des putes, des types encapuchonnés… Toute sorte d'êtres misérables que Bra connaissait trop bien. Les cris de douleurs du gars qu'elle venait de blesser retentissaient dans la petite rue étroite mais personne ne paraissait y faire attention.

Bra tituba sur quelques mètres en se retenant au mur. Elle se sentait étourdie et fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Trop fatiguée. Elle finit par se laisser glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'accroupir sur le sol, convaincue qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause pour rassembler ses idées. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Elle aurait pu… Non, elle aurait _dû_ s'envoler. Rejoindre le port. Uub voulait qu'elle rejoigne le port. Dans quelle direction ? Elle était à peine capable de marcher, alors… Voler ? Un éclair de douleur transperça son crâne et elle serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il s'atténue.

\- Uub… siffla-t-elle. Fous-moi la paix… Je te jure…

Elle sentit la pression de sa tête s'alléger et sa respiration revint graduellement à la normale.

\- T'es super sexy comme ça, tu sais ? Sans rire !

Bra leva les yeux vers la voix qui venait de lui lancer ce judicieux commentaire. Pan se tenait devant elle, les poings plantés triomphalement sur les hanches. Elle arborait un sourire glorieux et semblait, à l'inverse de Bra, parfaitement réveillée et de bonne humeur. Bra répondit par un grognement indifférent.

\- Le cap veut qu'on rentre, il paraît que t'as un peu de mal à retrouver la bonne direction ? annonça Pan en se penchant vers elle pour l'encourager à se lever.

\- Trop mal au crâne, gémit Bra.

\- T'as goûté le tord-boyau local, j'imagine. Très mauvaise idée, commenta Pan avec amusement en tirant son amie pour la forcer à se lever.

Bra suivit le mouvement péniblement, une main toujours en appui contre le mur. Pan jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et eut un léger froncement de sourcil.

\- Où es ton uniforme, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Au-cu-ni-dée.

\- C'est dangereux ici, Bra, rappela Pan, le capitaine sera pas content.

Bra se mit à rire bêtement.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Bordel, Pan… Me fait pas rire, j'ai tellement mal au crâne et ce connard d'Uub arrange rien… Je te jure que je vais le buter ce connard de terrien un de ces jours.

\- Pas de problème. Je te filerai un coup de main. Mais viens maintenant.

Pan passa le bras de sa camarade sur son épaule pour la soutenir et commença à s'élever lentement dans les airs.

Elle pesta contre l'inertie de Bra qui ne parvenait pas à se concentrer complètement pour la soulager de son poids. Sans compter qu'elle puait. Pan se demanda vaguement ce que sa camarade avait pu faire de sa nuit mais elle devinait, dans les grandes lignes, qu'elle avait dû boire et se retrouver dans des situations invraisemblables avec des gens dont elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir. Les sorties de Bra se résumaient bien souvent à ça, et la dernière nuit n'avaient pas dû échapper à la règle d'autant que la jeune femme avait, _en plus_ , cru intelligent de se débarrasser de tout signe d'appartenance à l'armée saïyenne.

\- Uub dit qu'il y a une surprise, marmonna Pan en repérant le port au loin.

\- Une mission sûrement… Tu parles d'une surprise, bredouilla Bra d'une voix rauque.

Pan sourit faiblement. Une mission. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce dont tout le monde avait besoin en fait. Le sang saïyen s'accommodait mal de l'oisiveté des permissions, ça finissait toujours en catastrophe. D'ailleurs Pan savait que Marron, excédée par les frasques de son équipage dans le monde civil, en était arrivée au point de décider de retourner sur Vegitasei puisqu'on ne leur avait plus assigné de mission depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Pan savait aussi que retourner là-bas était une perspective terrible. Surtout pour Goten et Bra. Ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds dans la capitale saïyenne depuis plusieurs années, et c'était mieux comme ça. C'était dur mais c'était mieux.

Quand Pan atterrit, Bra n'eut pas le réflexe d'accompagner le mouvement et s'étala de tout son long sur le tarmac devant le hangar où stationnait l'Every. Pan eut un soupir et posa les yeux sur son amie qui tardait à se relever. Sa chute avait été assez impressionnante mais Pan n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

\- Bra, fais un effort, ordonna-t-elle à son équipière.

Bra s'était redressée mais restait maintenant assise les yeux dans le vague et totalement muette. N'obtenant aucune réaction, Pan se détourna d'elle et commença à se diriger vers le vaisseau sans l'attendre. Elle remonta la passerelle et passa la porte d'accès.

Elle fut aussitôt frappée par le silence. Habituellement, l'ambiance était invariablement animée. Il y avait toujours du bruit, à partir du moment où il y avait plus de deux membres de l'équipe à bord. Pan se demanda un instant si Uub ne s'était pas foutu d'elle et de Bra en les rappelant avec tant d'insistance.

Elle fut presque étonnée de le trouver vautré dans l'un des fauteuils du poste de pilotage. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la salle et avisa Marron, adossée à une console un peu plus loin, et un homme, apparemment terrien, dont les traits lui parurent aussitôt familiers. Le visiteur était installé dans le fauteuil du capitaine et semblait absorbé par la lecture de documents. Aucun des trois ne parlait. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance. Où est Goten ?

\- Il se douche. Où est Bra ? répliqua aussitôt Marron avec préoccupation.

Par terre devant le hangar quand je l'ai laissée. Elle cuve. Et lui ? C'est qui ? répondit Pan en désignant l'inconnu du menton.

A ce moment seulement, il daigna lever les yeux vers elle. Elle le reconnut instantanément et fronça les sourcils. Sa présence ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Végitasei n'envoyait pas son Prince chéri à la légère et Pan soupçonna qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Ça fait longtemps, maugréa-t-elle en guise de salut. On peut savoir ?

\- Bonjour Pan. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Quand Bra sera là, ton capitaine vous expliquera ce que je fais ici.

Pan serra les lèvres et tourna les yeux vers Uub dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus mais il haussa simplement les épaules.

L'écho d'un pas titubant sur le sol métallique annonça l'arrivée nonchalante de Bra. Elle finit par trébucher une fois de plus et tomba à genoux juste à l'entrée du poste de pilotage.

\- Capitaine, je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle d'une voix exténuée.

De là où elle se trouvait, Bra ne voyait pas son frère caché par la silhouette de Pan. Elle renonça d'ailleurs à se lever et se contenta de se caler dos au mur avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses avants bras.

Marron pencha la tête de côté pour mieux la voir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en uniforme ? gronda-t-elle.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Mais me voilà… Je suis rentrée… On peut y aller, gémit Bra sans même lever la tête.

\- Bra, on a de la visite, Princesse, reprit Pan en s'écartant pour laisser apparaître Trunks derrière elle.

Bra leva enfin les yeux et se figea en voyant Trunks. Il la regardait en retour. Marron épiait sa réaction. Il restait imperturbable mais elle comprenait qu'il tentait de dissimuler ses émotions. Quelles émotions ? La colère ? La tristesse ? L'inquiétude ? L'indignation ? Marron n'aurait su le dire.

\- Hey… Frérot, siffla Bra.

Subitement sa voix n'était plus hésitante et fatiguée. Son regard trouble était maintenant perçant et se plantait droit dans les yeux du prince devant elle.

\- Bra…

Il s'interrompit. Les trois autres attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il aurait à dire à la brebis galeuse de la famille. Mais il se tut.

\- Tu devrais faire comme Goten et te rafraichir un peu avant que je vous explique pourquoi je suis là, finit-il par dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez présentable pour son Altesse ? grinça-t-elle sans bouger.

\- Ah! Les filles sont là ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Vous en avez mis un temps !s'exclama Goten qui entra à cet instant.

Il portait un T-shirt immaculé affichant l'emblème de l'armée saïyenne et s'étira avec bonne humeur, inconscient du malaise qui flottait dans la pièce.

\- Elles ont été retardée, répondit Marron, mais tu tombes pile, Trunks allait nous faire son petit laïus avant qu'on décolle.

Goten contourna distraitement Bra qui était toujours assise sur le sol et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de Uub.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? murmura-t-il à son camarade.

\- Pas grand-chose. De chaleureuses retrouvailles en famille, répliqua Uub.

Goten sourit avec un haussement de sourcils et se tourna vers Trunks avec attention. Uub se fit la réflexion que Goten ressemblait terriblement à son père par moment.

Trunks s'éclaircit la voix et s'avança vers la console centrale qu'il alluma d'un geste expérimenté en actionnant plusieurs commandes.

\- Votre prochaine mission est de purger et sécuriser une planète inconnue qu'on a baptisée Eden, expliqua-t-il.

\- La routine, maugréa Uub.

\- C'est moi qui prends le commandement cette fois-ci, précisa Trunks.

\- Dans tes rêves, cracha Bra.

Trunks se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- C'est moi qui prends le commandement, répéta-t-il fermement, sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda calmement Pan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette planète ?

\- On soupçonne qu'elle dispose d'une ressource rare et on veut absolument mettre la main dessus, répondit Trunks.

\- Une ressource rare ? Du genre ? enchaina Uub.

Trunks soupira et croisa le bras.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerai quand on y sera.

Bra ricana avec sarcasme.

\- Tu sais toujours aussi bien mentir, lança-t-elle à son frère.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne riposta pas.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de terrible à affronter là-bas ? reprit Goten sans cacher son excitation.

\- Justement… Rien, à notre connaissance, répondit Trunks avec un certain embarras.

\- Tu déconnes ? siffla Marron. Pourquoi nous alors ? Vous n'avez rien de plus palpitant en stock ? Vous pourriez envoyer un simple commando classique.

\- On l'a déjà fait. Aucun n'est revenu.

\- Oh. Charmant, conclut Pan.

\- Mais… Mais il y a bien des ennemis à combattre, hein ? ça va pas être juste une expédition chiante avec trois pauvres bestioles à décapiter? ajouta Goten avec ennui.

Trunks soupira et prit place au poste de commandement pour afficher la carte sur l'écran principale. Un point rouge s'alluma pour signaler leur position et, après quelques manipulations du prince, un point blanc s'éclaira à l'autre bout pour localiser leur destination.

\- C'est dangereux en tout cas, c'est tout ce qu'on sait, répondit-il.

\- Assez dangereux pour éradiquer des commandos saïyens au grand complet… Et on nous envoie tout seul, souligna Marron avec amertume.

\- Pas tout seul. Avec moi, rectifia Trunks. C'est une mission dangereuse mais pas impossible, mon grand-père n'aurait jamais autorisé que j'y participe.

\- Ton grand-père passe son temps à faire rentrer des carrés dans des ronds à grands coups de poings, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que veut dire « impossible », riposta Marron avec humeur.

Uub leva les bras en signe d'apaisement et se leva.

\- Très bien, très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ce caillou, en fait ?demanda-t-il.

Trunks se frotta la tête avec embarras.

\- Pas grand-chose en réalité… Il est enveloppé d'une brume qui parasite toutes les transmissions et les hommes qui s'y sont rendus n'ont jamais pu communiquer aucune information. On a pu faire quelques relevés satellites qui ne laissent apparaître aucune forme de vies particulière et aucune énergie redoutable.

\- Peut-être que les crétins qui s'y sont posés sont juste coincés sur la planète à cause d'une avarie et qu'ils n'arrivent plus à repartir ? maugréa Marron.

\- Trois commandos ? ça fait beaucoup d'avaries, tu trouves pas ?

Marron haussa les épaules avec ennui. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun sembla réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Marron échangea un regard furtif avec Uub. Instinctivement, aucun des deux n'aimait l'histoire qu'on venait de leur servir. Ils étaient les seuls parmi tout l'équipage qui n'avaient pas de sang saïyen. Ça les rapprochait suffisamment pour constituer une sorte de solidarité entre eux.

\- En tout cas, c'est moi qui commanderais cette mission. Je connais tout ce qu'i connaître sur la planète et sur le but à atteindre alors…

\- Compte pas sur moi pour exécuter tes ordres, coupa Bra qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée.

Trunks se tourna vers elle et pinça les lèvres. Marron observait le prince attentivement. Elle se demandait s'il allait réprimer la rébellion de sa sœur comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Il serait terriblement déçu. La petite avait beaucoup gagné en force et en agilité depuis qu'elle combattait à leurs côtés et elle donnerait du fil à retordre à Trunks, c'était certain.

Mais le prince ne bougea pas.

\- Tu obéiras à ton capitaine ?demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai pas de problème avec elle. Je lui fais confiance, à _elle_ , répliqua Bra.

\- D'accord, tu n'obéiras qu'à Marron, marché conclu, soupira Trunks.

Bra regarda Marron qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle serait toujours de son côté.

Bra était la benjamine de l'équipage. Elle était en plus particulièrement capricieuse et caractérielle et ça rendait son comportement très puéril par moment. Mais elle était fragile et, à un degré moindre, tout aussi dangereuse et imprévisible que Goten. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que lui et avait certainement beaucoup plus souffert parce que, membre de la famille royale, sa déchéance avait été beaucoup plus brutale. Marron lui gardait une affection particulière, comme à une enfant blessée.

\- Bien. Si tout est clair, j'aimerais qu'on puisse décoller le plus vite possible maintenant, conclut Trunks.

Uub et Goten échangèrent un coup d'œil anxieux.

\- Bonne idée, approuvèrent-ils à l'unisson.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Marron contemplait le comprimé qu'elle ballotait au creux de sa main. Elle hésita un instant. Des images du cauchemar qui l'avait terrassée et réveillée en sursaut une heure auparavant lui revenaient à l'esprit. Le brasier sous ses pieds, les hurlements des soldats qui s'y étaient précipités… Elle aurait juré ressentir la chaleur infernale, sentir l'odeur de gaz qui émanait de cette mer de feu. Elle revoyait ses propres pieds s'avancer dans le vide sans qu'elle parvienne à les retenir et la brûlure sur sa peau. L'abominable souffrance.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Inspiré vaguement d'un souvenir, mais un cauchemar tout de même. Ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça dans la réalité.

Elle referma son poing sur la pilule et l'empocha avec détermination avant de sortir de sa cabine.

Tout le vaisseau était plongé dans la pénombre. Depuis la chambre de Goten, elle percevait les trépidations assourdies d'une musique aux accords saturés. En remontant le couloir, elle vérifia distraitement la porte de chaque cabine. Tout l'équipage semblait assoupi et elle soupçonnait que même Goten s'était sûrement endormi en oubliant d'éteindre son appareil.

Elle déboucha dans le poste de pilotage où régnait une lumière tamisée. Elle distinguait la silhouette de Uub avachi sur le fauteuil de pilotage, face à l'espace démesuré. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et se pencha vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu dors, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Même pas, grogna-t-il en levant un œil éteint vers elle. Par contre, je me fais chier si tu tiens à tout savoir.

Elle lui sourit en remarquant sa mine fatiguée.

\- Ça veut dire que tout va bien. Va te coucher, c'est mon tour, répondit-elle doucement.

Il s'étira longuement.

\- Et son Altesse ? Il prend un tour aussi ? demanda-t-il avec un bâillement.

\- Je lui ai rien demandé. C'est mon vaisseau, marmonna Marron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis ?

Marron haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis pour que tu acceptes si gentiment de lui laisser les commandes de l'Every ? reprit Uub.

Marron baissa les yeux avec embarras. Uub était perspicace. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que Marron collaborait bien trop facilement avec l'intrus.

\- La paix, souffla-t-elle simplement. Il m'a promis la paix.

Uub hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas saïyens. Servir les saïyens, risquer sa peau pour leur gloire, ravager des planètes pour étancher leur soif de conquête, tout ça ne lui était pas plus naturel qu'à Marron. Il comprenait de quoi elle parlait quand elle disait que Trunks lui avait promis la paix, mais personnellement, il doutait que la paix existe encore quelque part. Et il doutait encore plus que la paix puisse venir d'un saïyen. Marron était trop sentimentale quelques fois. Il se leva et lui laissa le siège en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule au passage.

\- T'endors pas, cap, moqua-t-il.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-elle en s'installant à son tour dans le fauteuil encore chaud.

Elle écouta le pas fatigué de Uub qui retournait à sa cabine, puis le silence retomba, à peine troublé par les grésillements de la musique de Goten. Elle observa un long moment le vide immense de la nuit devant elle. Il était toujours aussi immobile et froid. Mort, presque. Toujours le même spectacle.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait plongé sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la pilule cylindrique qu'elle y avait déposée quelques minutes auparavant et elle commença à la tripoter distraitement.

Parfois, elle rêvait de son père. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Elle le revoyait comme il était quand elle était gamine, sur Terre. Elle entendait même son rire. Au début, ce genre de rêve était toujours agréable. Se souvenir de la Terre était toujours agréable. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle commençait à se demander qui était cet homme. Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à se souvenir si c'était vraiment Krilin qui était devant elle ou n'importe quel terrien anonyme. Elle n'était plus sûre de se souvenir de son visage. Elle avait dix ans quand il était mort et sa mère et elle étaient parties pour Vegitasei.

Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment été heureuse sur Terre ? Probablement. Ou peut-être qu'elle croyait l'avoir été parce qu'il avait été là, à ses côtés. Un guide sûr. Elle s'inquiétait de se souvenir de moins en moins de son enfance. Sa mémoire gardait à présent des traces plus vives et plus fiables d'autres événements, bien moins paisibles, qui avaient jalonné sa vie par la suite et ça semblait effacer tout le début de son existence au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle sortit la pilule de sa poche et la contempla à nouveau avec indécision. Elle la tenait entre son pouce et son index comme une chose étrange. Au moment où elle l'approcha de ses lèvres une main retint son poignet.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête avec surprise.

\- J'aurais pas dû te rendre le flacon, dit Trunks doucement.

Marron serra les lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais tu l'as fait, siffla Marron, va te faire foutre, je tiens ma part du marché, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre là-dessus.

Le prince la considéra avec une certaine irritation, puis relâcha son poignet.

\- T'as raison, après tout, répliqua-t-il.

Marron se dégagea avec humeur et enfourna la pilule dans sa bouche. Elle la fit passer d'un rapide mouvement de tête et déglutit silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'ailleurs ? marmonna-t-elle.

Il avait reporté son attention sur l'espace noir devant eux.

\- J'attends un appel de Végitasei, expliqua-t-il pensivement.

Marron haussa les épaules et se cala à nouveau dans le coussin de son siège. Il prit place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et se laissa, tout comme elle, hypnotisé par l'immensité de la nuit infinie.

\- Et alors ? Qui doit t'appeler ? Une copine ?… Ou un général qui veut savoir si tu as réussi à nous vendre tes salades ? demanda Marron.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et la dévisagea froidement.

\- Tu me fais pas confiance, hein ? répondit-il.

\- Certainement pas, ricana-t-elle.

\- Pourtant t'as accepté mon marché, nota-t-il.

\- Parce que j'avais le choix ?

\- Moi non plus, je te fais pas confiance, reprit le jeune homme.

Marron eut un petit rire. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé un regard et continuait à fixer l'espace devant elle. Elle cala sa main derrière sa tête avec nonchalance.

\- Ouais… Quand ça t'arrange, je suis bien assez fiable pour m'occuper de vos petits monstres pourtant…

Trunks pinça les lèvres sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Je dois avouer que tu t'en es pas mal tirée pour gérer Goten et Bra, et même Pan… Mais aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que t'es devenue ? T'es une camée.

Marron serra les dents et se décida enfin à le regarder.

\- Je suis devenue ce que sa Majesté a fait de moi, siffla-t-elle. J'exécute tous ses ordres, je tue des gens pour elle et je surveille ses rejetons jalousement. C'était pas vraiment de ça que je rêvais, tu vois.

\- Ta mère est une combattante extraordinaire pourtant. Toi…

\- Parle pas de ma mère ! coupa Marron vivement. J'ai aucune envie de lui ressembler, c'est grâce à elle que j'en suis là et je la remercie pas. Si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire, ferme-la !

Trunks resta tout à fait calme malgré l'emportement de la jeune femme. Il continuait à l'observer méthodiquement. Il eut finalement un demi-sourire.

\- T'es aussi tarée qu'on le raconte, conclut-il avec défi.

Marron sentait une envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus pour ravager sa petite gueule d'ange mais le bip de la transmission interrompit la conversation. Trunks décrocha le combiné et s'éloigna avec. Elle le suivit des yeux avec une rage contenue. Elle écouta quelques mots mais très rapidement, il s'enfonça dans le couloir loin de ses oreilles et elle ne put capter la teneur de la conversation.

Elle soupira nerveusement et reporta son attention sur la console de pilotage. Elle fit quelques manœuvres pour vérifier les données. Elle repéra un cargo de marchandise à proximité et un minuscule chasseur qui devait assurer la surveillance d'une planète qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

Comme elle éteignait les appareils de contrôle, Trunks reparut. Elle s'efforça de l'ignorer. Il raccrocha le combiné et lui tendit un gobelet de café.

Elle leva des yeux méfiant sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit… Je suis un peu nerveux en ce moment, expliqua-t-il avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

Elle prit le café prudemment et scruta la surface du liquide comme s'il avait pu contenir du poison. Trunks s'en était servi un pour lui-même et il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de Marron.

\- Quand on fait partie de cet équipage, il vaut mieux garder son sang-froid, conclut Marron en trempant ses lèvres dans le café.

\- Je sais, soupira Trunks en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec lassitude.

\- Et il vaut mieux éviter les sujets personnels aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

Le silence retomba mais le prince ne faisait pas mine de regagner sa cabine. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester éveillé dans le poste de pilotage avec Marron, à contempler l'espace d'un ennui mortel devant eux. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il restait perdu dans ses pensées et ne se décidait pas à retourner dormir. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper et elle se doutait que c'était en rapport avec l'appel qu'il venait de prendre mais elle préférait ne pas le questionner. Comme elle l'avait si bien expliqué, il valait mieux éviter les sujets personnels.

\- La guerre avec les Ice-Jinn vient d'être déclarée, annonça-t-il tout-de-go alors qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'il parle.

Marron lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et serra les lèvres. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se cala à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma silencieusement.

\- Encore, murmura-t-elle en recrachant la fumée.

Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière guerre contre les Ice-Jinn. Leurs troupes étaient redoutables, leurs soldats des bouchers sans scrupule et elle devait avouer que, quand il s'agissait de les combattre, elle remerciait le Ciel d'avoir Goten et Bra sous ses ordres. Elle ne les avait jamais autant aimés que dans ces moments-là.

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose à notre mission ? marmonna-t-elle finalement.

\- Non. Au contraire. Ça risque juste d'être un peu plus… Compliqué.

Marron hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas cette réponse. De toute évidence, Trunks ne leur avait pas livré la moitié de la vérité. Elle était méfiante dès le départ et le fait que le Prince reste à leurs côtés pour une mission vendue comme banale et sans danger, alors que ses troupes avaient besoin de lui pour mener une guerre, ne faisait qu'éveiller un peu plus ses doutes sur la vraie nature de leur périple.

Trunks avala le fond de sa tasse d'une seule traite et se leva.

\- Je vais essayer de dormir un peu si j'y arrive, annonça-t-il. Je prendrai le prochain tour de garde dans quatre heures.

\- Si tu y tiens, grogna Marron.

\- J'y tiens, répondit-il en plantant ses yeux graves dans ceux du capitaine.

Il repartit vers l'arrière du vaisseau et remonta le couloir d'un pas discret.

Goten l'entendit regagner sa cabine qui était voisine de la sienne. Les parois du vaisseau n'étaient pas franchement épaisses. L'Every n'avait pas été conçu pour la croisière de plaisance, le confort y était assez sommaire. L'équipage disposait de structure pour l'exercice et même une petite salle d'entrainement que Pan avait un peu bricolée pour la rendre plus fonctionnelle pour Goten et Bra mais c'était en toute honnêteté le seul luxe de ce rafiot.

A coup sûr, ceux qui l'avait construit auraient été abasourdis de savoir qu'il existait toujours après toute ces années. Il avait pris tellement de coups que Marron n'aurait certainement pas eu grand mal à convaincre l'état-major de leur en fournir un plus récent et plus performant. Mais elle n'en avait jamais fait la demande. Et personne n'avait évoqué la possibilité. Personne parmi l'équipe n'aurait accepté d'embarqué sur un autre engin que l'Every. Surtout depuis ce jour où Bra l'avait baptisé en tailladant la carlingue. Ce jour où ils avaient bien failli crever en combattant les Ice-Jinn.

Goten fixait le plafond en attendant vainement le sommeil, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait d'avance. L'ombre était là. Il la sentait depuis un moment déjà mais elle commençait à s'agiter sérieusement. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant après un mois de calme plat. Goten avait espéré que la nouvelle mission allait pouvoir l'apaiser mais ce que Trunks leur avait expliqué n'était pas franchement prometteur. Ce que Goten avait entendu de sa conversation avec Vegitasei en revanche semblait bien plus excitant. Le prince avait discuté à voix basse, se croyant isolé dans le couloir des cabines endormies. Il n'était pas encore habitué à l'Every et à ses parois de papier mâché.

C'était donc la guerre. La guerre contre les Ice-Jinn. Goten avait participé aux deux dernières quelques années auparavant. La guerre avec eux étaient toujours sanglante et cruelle. Les Ice-Jinn étaient des putains de combattants. Forts, impitoyables, décidés. Des machines quasiment. Même Goten n'étaient pas tout à fait à l'aise pour les affronter. Mais l'ombre était là, elle était de retour et il fallait la nourrir.

Il soupira en repensant furtivement à la fille de la nuit précédente. Il l'avait tuée tellement facilement, sans même y penser. Elle l'avait traité de taré et c'était parti tout seul. L'ombre avait brouillé son esprit une fraction de seconde et elle était morte. Il avait prétendu ne pas se souvenir, il avait joué l'imbécile avec Uub mais en réalité Goten se remémorait la scène avec une précision inouïe. Il jouait le crétin heureux auprès des autres mais il savait exactement ce qu'il était, et de quoi il était capable.

L'ombre était en lui depuis qu'il était adolescent et elle était toujours tapie quelque part dans son esprit, jamais bien loin, toujours prête à surgir si Goten baissait trop sa garde. Elle était certainement la seule chose au monde qui était capable de le terroriser.

Il se souvenait la première fois qu'elle s'était emparée de lui. Elle l'avait submergé en un instant et il avait tué son précepteur. Il avait quatorze ans et il avait été complètement terrifié. Comme si un autre avait pris possession de son corps. Il avait été envahi d'une énergie si puissante, qu'il lui fallait la décharger sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose et le précepteur qui les entraînait, Trunks et lui, s'était avéré la cible idéale. Sa façon rude de parler à Goten avait suffi à déclencher le raz de marée.

Peut-être que si Trunks n'avait pas été là ce jour-là, ça aurait encore plus mal fini. Goten se demanda si le prince se rappelait de tout ça. Sans aucun doute, il s'en rappelait. Il était jeune mais Goten revoyait son air choqué quand il était parvenu à maîtriser son énergie. L'expression de Trunks à ce moment-là resterait gravée dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Leur amitié ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Bien que Trunks n'ait jamais voulu le reconnaître, il n'avait jamais plus regardé Goten de la même manière après ça.

A vrai dire, personne n'avait plus jamais regardé Goten de la même manière après ça. Pourquoi lui ? Gohan était normal, Trunks était normal… Ils étaient parfaits même… Mais la probabilité s'était abattue sur Goten en premier lieu. Et au début, personne n'avait rien compris.

Goten soupira. Il étendit le bras distraitement pour éteindre la musique. Le rock, il aimait le rock. La guitare saturée lui rappelait l'ombre et il avait toujours l'impression que c'était le bruit que ça ferait de pulvériser l'ombre. Un bruit de guitare saturée.

Il se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. L'inaction agitait l'ombre. Il fallait la nourrir pour qu'elle se rendorme.

Il sortit de sa cabine sans même prendre la peine de se chausser. Le silence des occupants endormis le rendaient nerveux. Même dans la cabine de Trunks, il ne percevait plus aucun mouvement.

Il se glissa jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Marron était vautrée sur son fauteuil, le regard vide fixée sur l'espace noir. Il ne se manifesta pas tout de suite mais elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait perçu sa présence. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle.

\- Je vais faire un peu d'entraînement, annonça-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec une légère inquiétude. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui parlait pas seulement d'un "peu d'entrainement".

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle avec préoccupation.

Il haussa une épaule sans répondre et remarqua à cet instant les pupilles dilatées de son capitaine. Il en conclut qu'elle avait encore fait un cauchemar.

Depuis les débuts de leur équipe, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route dix ans en arrière, Goten avait su que Marron n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle était brillante, elle était stratège, et même au combat, elle était rusée à défaut d'être aussi forte qu'eux. Mais elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle était trop terrienne. Elle pensait trop, elle calculait trop et elle se souvenait trop aussi.

\- Goten ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? insista-t-elle.

\- J'ai… merdé à la dernière escale, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Uub m'a rien dit, siffla-t-elle.

\- A cause de Trunks. Il ne lui fait pas confiance.

Elle posa sa main sur son poignet.

\- A quel point ? A quel point tu as merdé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A un point que j'aurais pas dû atteindre… Rien de spectaculaire mais une fille y est passée, expliqua-t-il piteusement.

Elle serra les lèvres.

\- Ça fait un mois maintenant qu'on a pas eu d'action. Végitasei nous a un peu laissés tomber ces temps-ci, répondit-elle doucement.

Goten s'étira et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Bah… C'est la guerre contre les Ice-Jinn de nouveau, alors on va sûrement monter au feu très vite maintenant, reprit-il.

\- T'es au courant ? s'étonna Marron.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu connais les murs de l'Every.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare un petit programme spécial d'entraînement ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Nan, t'es gentille. Quelques exercices simples devraient suffire. Je verrai demain avec Uub… Ou Trunks d'ailleurs.

\- OK. Je te laisse alors, et Trunks tient à prendre ton tour de garde après moi, tu pourras retourner dormir si tu es fatigué.

Il hocha la tête et repartit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle le suivit des yeux avec inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'ils ne seraient pas envoyés au combat avant de terminer leur mission.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


End file.
